The Shattered Spirits: Crying Echoes
by Hazelpool
Summary: BirchClan and BlackClan have been living in peace for countless moons now, but when a cat begins to get omens and dreams from suffering spirits, everything falls apart. The Clans turn against eachother, and war breaks out. What will become of the truce?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**BirchClan**

Leader **Whitestar–**white tom with cold blue eyes

Deputy **Brownleaf–**dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

Medicine Cat **Swallowsong–**pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Hollowtail–**pale gray tabby tom with light green eyes  
**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Poppypetal–**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Goldenstreak–**ginger and white tom

**Weedflower–**light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Snowshadow–**black and white tom  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Thornfoot–**golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

**Nightstreak–**black she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

**Foxfur–**dark ginger-and-white tom

**Volefoot–**dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Bluesnow–**pale blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

**Fogfoot–**blue-eyed gray tabby tom

**Longpelt–**golden brown tabby tom

**Dandelionheart–**long-haired cream she-cat with yellow eyes and one white paw  
**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Grasspaw–**brown tabby tom

**Lightpaw–**pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Ivypaw–**dark brown she-cat

**Wildpaw–**dark ginger she-cat with white paws

**Mallowpaw–**pretty white she-cat

**Swiftpaw–**light gray tom

**Darkpaw–**black tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Leafwhisper–**light-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and sweet pale green eyes, mother of Foxfur's kits: Hazelkit (light-brown she-cat) and Brackenkit (dark ginger tom)

**Jayflower****–**heavily pregnant pretty gray-blue she-cat with warm blue eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Moletail–**light brown tom

**Frondheart–**ginger-and-white she-cat

**Patchfoot–**tortoiseshell she-cat

--

**BlackClan**

Leader **Kestrelstar–**dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Deputy **Feathertail–**long-haired gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Mintleaf–**she-cat with a silky brown pelt and green eyes  
**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Bearclaw–**black tom  
**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Rabbitheart–**white she-cat with gray paws and ears

**Fallingleaf–**pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Poolpaw**

**Greenear–**muscular gray tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Shadowhunt–**large black tom with amber eyes

**Nightmist–**black she-cat

**Thundercloud–**gray tom

**Speckletail–**light brown she-cat with white dapples  
**Apprentice, Dappledpaw**

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Yellowpaw–**cream-colored tom

**Stormpaw–**dark gray tabby tom

**Mudpaw–**dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Poolpaw–**pretty pale gray she-cat

**Sunpaw–**ginger tom

**Dappledpaw–**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Cloudedbreeze–**gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes, mother of Greenear's kits: Mistykit (pale gray she-cat), Waterkit (dark gray and white tom), and Snowkit (white she-cat)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Raindance–**black she-cat with blue eyes

**Firestorm–**ginger tom

**Smokecloud–** dark gray tom

**Tansyleaf–**light brown she-cat, former medicine cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

The moon's glow dimmed as rain began to beat the ground steadily. Fields of lush grass rippled beneath the chilly breeze, and thunder cracked ominously in the distance. Shapes of shivering felines flashed beneath the ferns as lightning struck down upon the land. They were hiding from something… something they had feared for all their life.

"Look out, look out, where ever you are!" a cold voice cooed as groups of felines streamed out into the clearing. The hiding cats' fur shot up immediately, their heartbeats quickening by the second. They could hear purrs coming from the stalkers as the sudden waves of fright washed over them. "We all know you're hiding here…"

A frantic yelp of pain echoed in the forest, causing several to jump in surprise. The silhouette of a heavyset tom appeared atop a large boulder that was in the middle of the clearing. His body blocked out the faint moon, allowing only slim rays of silver light to slide around his outline. From his jaws dangled a small cat. Deep claw marks created gashes on its side. They continuously spilled out waves of thick red blood, creating rivers that streamed down the sides of the rock and spilled out across the ground. It lay limply, as still as ice.

"Surrender to us," he yowled as he dropped the injured cat from his jaws, allowing it to slide off the boulder and land on the floor with an unpleasant _thunk_. "You have already lost one of your cats. There is no chance of you surviving. Give us your territory, and all will be peaceful."

"No!" a black and white cat leaped out abruptly from a fern, his pelt as stiff and straight as a porcupine's. "We won't hold back! This Clan was created here, and has lived on ever since. You'll have to do better than that to drive us off!"

A slim she-cat stepped away from the group of invaders, a smirk spread out on her muzzle.

"Oh, it's only begun," she sneered. "Run away now, or we'll have to completely eliminate you all."

"D-don't underestimate us!" the cat stammered. Yelps of cackling laughter filled the air.

"We've had enough! Let's finish them off," a tall tabby called. Yowls of agreement came in reply, and the intruders darted toward their victims. Bloodcurdling screeches suddenly aroused, echoing among the whole forest.

Within a few heartbeats, all was silent.


End file.
